


Summer Lovin'

by asexualclassicist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Kissing, Liam-centric, M/M, Soft Boys, Summer, Summer Romance, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualclassicist/pseuds/asexualclassicist
Summary: "I just called to say the pool is finally done.” Theo’s voice rang in his ear and it took his heat-addled brain a second to catch up with what he was saying.“The pool?” He shot up into a seated position, the heat temporarily ignored at the promise of a cool dip in the pool. Derek had been building it for a while now and the whole pack had been excited for the day it was finally done.“Yes, little wolf. The pool.” That chuckle again – was it sunburn or a blush? Liam chose not to think about it too hard.“Do you want me to come pick you up?”---or it's hot summer day and really Liam just wants to be in a cold pool right now... Theo may be able to make that happen...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Summer Lovin'

The summer air was hot and humid. Liam’s breath came in heavy puffs, sweat coursing down the sides of his face in thick beads as he lay in the sun. He knew he should get up and move the recliner the couple of metres into the shade but even the thought of moving any inch of his body sent new bouts of sweat from his body. He sighed as he stared at the clear, blue sky.

Really, he should move. He could burn in the sun.

He was startled out of his inactiveness by his phone’s shrill ringtone. With a groan he turned his head and grabbed it, a faint smile playing on his lips at the Caller ID.

“What do you want?” His voice was low and breathy, and he was rewarded with a chuckle in his ear.

“Nice to hear your voice too. I just called to say the pool is finally done.” Theo’s voice rang in his ear and it took his heat-addled brain a second to catch up with what he was saying.

“The pool?” He shot up into a seated position, the heat temporarily ignored at the promise of a cool dip in the pool. Derek had been building it for a while now and the whole pack had been excited for the day it was finally done.

“Yes, little wolf. The pool.” That chuckle again – was it sunburn or a blush? Liam chose not to think about it too hard.

“Do you want me to come pick you up?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes please. I would give anything to just float in a cold pool right now.” This time Theo laughed.

“Be careful with statements like that, little wolf. Someone might take you seriously.” Liam could hear the smirk in his voice but chose to ignore it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come get me please.” He added a certain cadence of whine into his plea, knowing that Theo would give in.

“Be ready in 10.” With that the chimera had hung up and Liam grinned at his phone. A dip in the pool was exactly what he needed on a day like this. He got up and went up to his room as quickly as the heat allowed him to get his swimming trunks. After grabbing two cold cans of coke from the fridge, he sat on the grass in front of his house to wait for Theo.

He didn’t have to wait long. He’d just cracked the can of coke open when he spotted a familiar truck pull up to his house and Theo shouted:  
  
“Hurry up, slowpoke. I wanna get back to the pool.” Liam tried not to think about the fact that Theo was in fact driving his truck in just his swimming trunks. His hair was still wet, slicked back and raining little droplets of water onto his broad shoulders. The werewolf gulped and tried to reign in his rapidly beating heart, as he jumped into the car.

“Yeah whatever.” He mumbled before handing Theo the second can of coke, which the other boy gladly accepted.

The drive back to Derek’s house was quiet except for the soft sound of whatever radio station Theo had been listening to playing in the background. Liam kept his eyes firmly out of the window on the passing scenery of Beacon Hills.

Derek’s new house had been built in the preserve, not too far from where the old Hale house ruin still stood – now as a memorial. When Theo and Liam pulled up in front of the house, Liam was surprised to see no cars in the driveway except for Derek’s camaro.

“Is the pack not here?” He asked, glancing around.

“Hm? Oh, nah they went somewhere. I wasn’t listening. We have the pool to ourselves.” Theo grinned at the younger boy, a wolfish grin which made Liam’s cheeks blush a dark rose, and he stumbled to open the car door quickly.

“Just us? I would’ve thought they’d all jump at the chance to get in the pool?” Liam was quickly making his way into the house, followed closely by Theo. He was nervous being alone with the chimera and his newly discovered feelings for the older boy. Theo just grumbled some non-committal noises before he pushed ahead of Liam.

“Get changed and join me in the pool, little wolf.” Liam stuck his tongue out at the other boy but his need to get out of the heat and into the cold pool was bigger than anything right now, especially when he felt multiple beads of sweat roll down his spine and soak into the waistband of his shorts.

When he finally stepped back out of the house and into the backyard, Theo was already floating in the cool, clear water. Liam stood frozen for a second, taking in the sight. The pool was big, big enough to fit their entire pack, which Derek surely had in mind when he had designed it. The tiles were a dark green colour which intrigued Liam. It gave the water held within a certain mystique – a darkness which lured the viewer into its depths. It didn’t take long until his eyes were, however, drawn to the body floating in said dark waters.

Theo’s muscled physique stood out against the dark waters and Liam found himself hypnotised by the way the water was lapping at the chimera’s form. His hair looked soft in the water and Liam couldn’t help but want to run his hands through it.

Before Theo could open his eyes and say anything, Liam snapped himself out of this trance and quickly lowered himself into the water.

A sigh of contentment left his lips before he dove completely under water. The cool, wet touch of liquid on his face was heavenly. For the first time that day since he had woken up, he felt like the pressure around his lungs had been lifted – too bad he couldn’t actually breathe underwater. He broke the surface again, only to find himself impossibly close to one Theo Raeken.

“Hey,” said Theo Raeken whispered before he pushed away from him and started swimming. Liam pushed the hair out of his face and just watched for a while. Unsure of what to do now that he found himself alone in a pool with Theo Raeken. He opted to simply enjoy the cold water on his skin and rested his head on the side of the pool, closing his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep. You may drown.” He heard the rumbling voice of Theo right next to his ear and when he cracked one eye open to find the culprit, he froze at their proximity.

“Go away.” He simply grumbled before closing his eyes again, trying (and failing) to ignore the body next to his. A couple of minutes went by in silence and Liam thought Theo had actually given up trying to talk him when –

“May I kiss you?” Liam spluttered as he lifted his head so quickly, he lost his footing and went under the water surface just as he was breathing in a shocked gasp. He felt Theo’s strong hands on his arm, pulling him up as he started coughing.

“Woah there, you okay?” Sky-blue eyes met sea-glass green, and Liam felt like the breath was knocked out of him – partially due to the amount of pool water he had just choked on but also _Theo had asked to kiss him_.

“What- what did you just say?” A way out, an opportunity to deny it. But Theo held his gaze and one corner of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile.

“May I kiss you, Liam?” He felt his eyes grow even wider, searching the chimera’s for any sign of mirth or deception. But he found none, only a kind of vulnerability he was not used to seeing in those bright green eyes. He took a deep breath in before –

“Yes,” he whispered eagerly and leaned in ever so slightly. “Yes, _yes_ ,” and then their lips finally met. The soft touch felt like a feather at first, almost imagined but for the heat of Theo’s face so close to his. Theo pulled back ever so slightly as his hand came up to frame Liam’s face.

“Liam…” A whisper, nothing more than a breath of wind, a summer breeze carrying his name. He reached for Theo – with his hands, his mouth, his _being_. Felt completely lost in the feeling of Theo’s lips against his own. He’d expected Theo’s kisses to be rough (not that he spent _that_ much time thinking about Theo kissing) but the chimera was gentle where Liam was jagged, calm where Liam was eager. However, he could feel the strength in Theo’s body, taste the passion on his tongue and he was lost. He gave in, gave up completely; his legs wrapped around Theo’s waist, he pressed himself closer to this wonderful, wrecked boy.

“Hey so,” Theo murmured against Liam’s lips as he held them both up in the water. His voice like gravel, his eyes still closed as he continued to press kisses to Liam’s lips.

“Are you free tonight?” Liam’s brain took a while to process those words, still lost in the sensation of Theo’s lips and body against his.

“Hm, yeah. Why?” He pressed himself closer to the chimera, could feel his body heat against his own skin, as he, too, continued to press kisses to the other boy’s mouth. He deepened one swiftly after he had asked his question and it would be another couple of minutes before either boy remembered they had been trying to have a conversation.

“Dinner.” Theo grunted, too caught up in Liam’s _everything_ to care. “Have dinner with me.” Liam pulled back to search Theo’s eyes again. The pure sea-glass green reflected his own flushed face and the dark waters of the pool with nothing, but sincerity and nervous excitement shining in his clear gaze.

“Dinner,” he mumbled. “Okay.” He smiled, quickly found said smile mirrored on Theo’s handsome face and guided their mouths back together.

They spent another hour or so in the pool – swimming, floating, _kissing_. Liam had never felt so light before, so free.

Theo cooked him dinner at the Hale house and they ate before he picked up the younger wolf and jumped into the pool again with him. Liam spluttered and cursed and punched in Theo’s general direction but they soon found themselves in each other’s arms again. Liam ran his thumbs over Theo’s face as Theo closed his eyes – cheekbones, eyelids, temples. His skin soft underneath the rough, calloused fingers of the wolf. Then their lips met again in a soft, now familiar dance.


End file.
